The present invention relates generally to implantable medical device (IMD) leads for delivering active electrodes to various places in a human body, such as the heart. In particular, the present invention relates to connectors for connecting a lead with an IMD.
Advances in technology have led to IMDs having increased capabilities for performing therapeutic, diagnostic and other functions. Such advances can require the use of leads carrying additional electrodes, which require additional conductors that run from the IMD to a distal end of the lead. Recently, high voltage (HV), quadripolar leads having four conductors have been introduced for tachyarrythmia management and other applications. These leads include an industry standard IS-1 connector pin for connecting the IMD with a typical coil conductor and a sensing electrode conductor for performing Brady-type pacing. In addition, for performing other pacing, sensing, defibrillation therapy and diagnostic functions, for example, in the superior vena cava (SVC) or right ventricle (RV), additional conductors are connected to the IMD with standard DF-1 connector pins. Thus, these leads require up to three connector pins for inserting into the IMD. Because an additional connector port is necessary for each connector pin, the increased number of pins can result in an increased size of the IMD, which requires a larger space-volume and may pose hermiticity and patient comfort issues. Therefore, there is a need for a lead connector capable of connecting multiple conductors with a single connector pin.